


Simplicity

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, depression is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: As they cuddle, Yuuri thinks about his love for Victor.





	

It was days like this that were Yuuri's favourite. There was nothing extravagant about it, no fancy dinners or parties. No visitors or surprise guests. It was simple. Him, laying on the couch, Victor asleep on top of him. A movie playing on the tv, his phone in his hands, Instagram open but barely being glanced at.

Simple. 

Most people would find these days boring. Mundane. Easily forgotten in favour of days with big events. Lost in the shuffle.

Not to Yuuri though. 

He loved to remember them. To him, there was nothing boring about them. Simple, sure, but never boring. He would never tire of running his hand through Victor's hair, his lover smiling ever-so-slightly in his sleep. He would never tire of listening to the tv in the background, and Victor's light snores in the foreground. Never would he tire of the pressure on his chest from Victor's head, or how one of his arms was wound around Yuuri's back. Nor would he tire of how Victor subtly pulled himself closer, sighing contently.

No, these days were the not boring.

Yuuri placed a chaste kiss to the top of Victor's head. He wound an arm around him as well, setting his phone down, finally, after it's screen had gone black for the 6th time without him scrolling any further. Phichit's selfies would be there when he had the mindset to look at them.

If Yuuri were to be fully honest, he would have to admit that, even after all this time, he was still in shock. Having Victor here, in his arms, would never be something he fully got used to. Each time felt new. Victor would lay in a slightly different way, sometimes on his stomach, sometimes his back. But at the same time, each time felt just as right. As if they were always meant to lie here like this. 

However, the doubts would always return, never fully leaving him. And as much as he enjoyed these moments, they would usually lead to this turn where he would question everything, again and again, wondering how he had managed this.

Victor was perfect. Well, maybe not perfect, but Yuuri loved his little flaws. Like how he would forget to pick up milk even when Yuuri had texted him right before he left. How he would burn their food sometimes, getting distracted by the tv. How he would use all the warm water in the shower before Yuuri had a chance, forcing him to wait an hour until he could take his own shower without being frozen.

Yes, he had flaws, but they were what made him human.

And for each bad trait, Victor had at least three good ones. Yuuri could go on for days about all that he felt each time Victor smiled, he could write books on the color of his eyes, his skin, his hair, everything about him.

But he was more than his looks, and Yuuri knew that better than anyone.

He knew of how he would lick his lips when he had something to say, but was holding back. Knew of how when he was hungry, he'd whine forever until someone brought him something to eat. Or how he would shut his eyes for a moment when mad, collecting his thoughts instead of letting himself shout things he may regret. When he was super excited he'd jump around the house with Makkachin, playing with his dog and knocking over furniture. How he could go from teasing Yuuri at the rink, to being strict with his coaching if Yuuri goofed around too much. When he was thinking intently, he'd bring his hand up and place one finger on his lips.

And Yuuri knew that when Victor was sad, he would almost never cry. But would always hug tighter than usual. 

He knew that in comparison, he was nowhere near as good as Victor. He was over-emotional and anxious. He was chubby and short. He could have one day where he felt on top of the world, and then wake up the next day and feel as though the world was crushing him.

Yet, Victor never left him.

Yuuri had feared that as soon as Victor noticed his bad days, he'd leave him. What had happened was the opposite. 

Instead of leaving him alone, Victor would wrap his arms around him, simply holding him. He almost never spoke, but when he did he would simply tell Yuuri how much he loved him.

And for that Yuuri was forever thankful.

He looked back down at the man asleep on him and smiled, kissing him on top of the head again and whispering "I love you."

This caused Victor to stir a bit, to Yuuri's surprise. He blinked sleepily and Yuuri almost laughed at how tired he still seemed, obviously having to fight to keep his eyes open, and it was a struggle to turn to look up at him, but Victor did anyway.

"I love you too..." He mumbled, leaning forward in what Yuuri guessed was an attempt to kiss him. So, he obliged, leaning in so his fiance wouldn't have to strain so much. The kiss what light, feathery, simple.

But Yuuri liked simple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like the second part to "A Lovely Day in St. Petersburg" even though they are both part of a different series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but still. I really like writing Yuuri's internal monologue! Anyway, drop a comment if you want, I really REALLY like hearing from you guys!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
